Red Sky
Movie (2014) Starring: Cam Gigandet (Butch Masters) Shane West (Tom Craig) Rachael Leigh Cook (a journalist) Troy Garity (a Navy fighter pilot) Disgraced Top Gun fighter pilot Butch Masters leads a rogue squad in recovery of a WMD. Masters must navigate a fractured friendship, a love triangle, and must take to the skies to reclaim his military and personal honor. Boeing F/A-18F Super Hornet & Northrop Grumman EA-6B Prowler Hornet AB-201, serial 166797. Prowler in the left background. Same aircraft in other works at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Boeing F/A-18 Super Hornet Grumman C-2A Greyhound Probably Sikorsky SH-60 Seahawk on the right. McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet PZL-Mielec SBLim-2 Likely registration N76584, c/n 1A07056 built in 1954. At Reno Stead Airport (RTS/KRTS). Aero L-39 Albatros At Reno Stead Airport (RTS/KRTS), with a Aero L-29 Delfin registration N179EP at left. Aero L-29 Delfin Two Delfins with an Albatros. Closer Delfin is registration N179EP, c/n 591699 built in 1965. At Reno Stead Airport (RTS/KRTS). Farther is probably registration N9196N, c/n 591330 built in 1965. Final shot. Grumman F-14 Tomcat Sukhoi Su-27UB Sukhoi Su-27UB of the Russian Knights Aerobatic team. Blue 15 of the Russian Knights Aerobatic team. Sukhoi Su-27UB Flanker C 34 Red. 82 Red, registration RF-93693. During the final dogfight. Ilyushin Il-20M & Ilyushin Il-18 Butch's home is in fact this Ilyushin Il-18 (or an Il-20M if the fairing is original -but in this case, the SLAR housing under the fuselage is missing-). Registration RA-75678 (?) not found on databases. Various Paintings When Butch left his painting, and goes to the main room, we can see paintings and illustrations of ... North American T-6 Wearing code Red 7723. Lockheed F-117 The other aircraft (top) is a Mikoyan MiG-29. Mikoyan Project 1.44 Canadair CT-133 Silver Star Mk 3 Registration N615RC, c/n T33-615. At Reno Stead Airport (RTS/KRTS). Canadair CT-133 Silver Star Reg. N590RC c/n 590 Canadair CT-133 Silver Star christened Specline Special since 2004 when it was sold to the civil market. At Reno Stead Airport (RTS/KRTS). Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft Four engines airliner. WSK PZL-Mielec TS-11 Iskra Under the cover. At left, the nose of an Aero L-29 Delfin. Trimotor A shape similar to the first CANT Z.1007 (Italian bomber of World War Two) but dropping from high altitude with such an old aircraft has no sense in the 21st century ! Antonov An-2 Sukhoi Su-27 Mikoyan MiG-29UB It's easy : Good Guys are piloting Sukhoi Su-27s but the Mikoyan MiG-29s are manned by Bad Guys. Despite action is over Syria and acted by Soviet and Iranian aircrafts, we have these two glimpses of Slovakian aircrafts. See also * Red Sky (2014) on IMDb * Red Sky (2014) on Wikipedia * Red Sky (2014) on IMCDb Category:Fictional Aircraft Category:Aero L-29 Delfin Category:Aero L-39 Albatros Category:Antonov An-2 Category:Boeing F/A-18 Super Hornet Category:Grumman F-14 Tomcat Category:Ilyushin Il-18 Category:Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk Category:Lockheed T-33 Shooting Star Category:McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet Category:Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 Category:Mikoyan MiG-29 Category:Mikoyan Project 1.44 Category:North American T-6 Category:Northrop Grumman EA-6B Prowler Category:PZL-Mielec TS-11 Iskra Category:Sukhoi Su-27